


冬兵大战推特怪（热词 BuckRogers）

by kycydzf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Type
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a troll, Captain A-marinara, Dirty Talk, Euphemisms, Fluff, Humor, Jerks in Love, M/M, Steve Rogers has never backed down from a dare in his unnaturally long life, Steve Rogers is a Troll, Twitter, Up all night to get Bucky, if you were banging Captain America you'd brag about it too, in the dorkiest possible sense, they deserve each other, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycydzf/pseuds/kycydzf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“还记得我是怎么说键盘侠（troll）＊的么？＊internet troll：指通过挑起争执或打击人，散播动乱的人（故意破坏者）.</p><p>”别喂他们。“</p><p>”完全正确。我难道没和Barnes复述？“Tony反问。‘那难道不是我的原话？我发誓那是的，但。“</p><p>”Bucky给键盘侠丢料吃？“</p><p>”他丢了个天杀的顶级巨怪满宴给他们。每次有人在推特上问你们的关系是否属实，他都回答，带有颜色的。“</p><p>Steve张开嘴想问“带有颜色的”是什么意思，但在看到Tony眼中的戏谑就把那分析出来了。带有颜色的。“噢。“</p><p>（Steve和Bucky再一次非常严肃的新闻发布会上宣布了他们的关系。然后Bucky就给每一个天杀的向他求证实的推特回复，用各种各样的小黄话。事件从那开始升级。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬兵大战推特怪（热词 BuckRogers）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Winter Soldier vs. Twitter (hashtag BuckRogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912172) by [galwednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday). 



> 抱歉那些有颜色的字我完全不会调......所以可能阅读起来有些费力  
> 可以走随缘地址：http://www.mtslash.org/thread-202019-1-2.html
> 
> 无beta，如果有错别字请尽管提

  
  
            **CNN** @CNN  
            爆炸新闻: Rogers队长和Barnes中士把他们的恋情公开了。“我们自战前就在一起了。”cnn.it/VS87C4K  
  
  
            **canon stan** @Stucky_on_you  
            哦我的上帝  
  
           哦天哪哦我的神哦上帝哦偶滴神呐  
  
           我没法停止的一直倒回13:42，谁来救救我  
  
                            **CNN** @CNN  
                            爆炸新闻: Rogers队长和Barnes中士把他们的恋情公开了。“我们自战前就在一起了。 cnn.it/VS87C4K  
  
             **Buckluck** @Barnest0rmer  
            @Stucky_on_you 我在工作还不能看视频，在13:42到底发生了什么？？？ 我需要知道所有事  
  
  
             **canon stan** @Stucky_on_you  
            @Barnest0rmer 在13：42，一个记者问他们的关系是否带有性，然后队长仅仅说了”是“，然后Bucky加上”经常”  
  
  
              经常  
  
             **Morch Madness** @moritathemerrier  
            @Stucky_on_you @Barnest0rmer 队长真的在摆回那张严肃脸前微笑了一下。  
  
  
             **canon stan** @Stucky_on_you  
            @moritathemerrier @Barnest0rmer 那不仅仅是一个微笑，那是 傻笑。美国队长 _对着他男盆友的黄笑话傻笑_ 。在镜头前。  
  
             **Buckluck** @Barnest0rmer  
              
            @Stucky_on_you @moritathemerrier 这是我经历过的最好的事  
  
  
  
新闻发布会后的第一个早晨，Tony闯进Steve和Bucky的楼层，Steve正在吃早餐。Steve把报纸举高挡住Tony的视线。  
  
Tony的胳膊擦着报纸的下边缘去取Steve的咖啡。“你的男孩在推特上滋事。“他宣布。  
  
”敲门，Tony，”Steve 说。他沙沙的翻了个页，假装在认真看。“我们谈过这个。”  
  
Tony翻了个白眼，在厨房门框上快速地敲着。”我能进来吗？“  
  
  
”你早已经进来了。“  
  
”那为什么你还让我敲门？不，别管了，这事更重要。还记得我是怎么说键盘侠（troll）的么？“  
  
”别喂他们。“Steve合上报纸，把他的杯子偷偷拿回来一口喝干。  
  
”完全正确。我难道没和Barnes复述？“Tony反问。“那难道不是我的原话？我发誓那是的，但。“  
  
”Bucky给键盘侠丢料吃？“  
  
”他丢了个天杀的顶级巨怪 _满宴_ 给他们。每次有人在推特上问你们的关系是否属实，他都回答，带有颜色的。“  
  
Steve张开嘴想问“带有颜色的”是什么意思，但在看到tony眼中的戏谑就把那分析出来了。带有颜色的。“噢。“  
  
  
” _噢_ ，“Tony附和，让那听起来像个讽刺。他调了Steve咖啡机的设定，按下按钮重装一壶，悲伤的盯着空了的瓶子，好像他可以让它有负罪感然后装的更快。那实际上是可行的；Steve不会把那给 Tony让他把它变成个有感觉的咖啡机。  
  
Steve清了清喉咙。“嗯，Bucky自己能管住自己。”  
  
“我怀疑那一点，我真的不想管，但每个人好像都觉得既然我教了你们这些家伙怎么用网络和高科技，你们做的所有事都是我的错。比如当你花三天时间在每一个有关冬日士兵审判的新闻下和别人在评论里大战，而不是睡睡吃吃——“  
  
”是啊，我记得，“Steve打断，用手揉着后颈。那不是他最好的时候。在Tony终于断了他的网，让Thor和Clint把他拖上床后，Steve直直的睡死了12个小时。他醒来发现 “别读评论“的大字样贴在他屋里的每面墙上。  
  
他有时仍需要那些提示。  
  
”你知道我多少次因为那个被人咆哮？5次。“Tony伸出一只手，每次都举起一个指头。“Hill, Coulson, Natasha, Fury, 然后又是Coulson，第二次里的谴责是第一次的两倍。我试图告诉他们，我不该因你那猪脑子般的想为评论区带来正义与公平的决心受责备——“  
  
”谢了，“Steve说，抢过Tony手上那杯刚倒的咖啡。Tony打了他一拳，偷回Steve原本的杯子又去重装了一杯。  
  
“但他们听进去了么？不，不知怎的不让美国队长接触到网络的黑暗面成了我的责任。”  
  
Steve嗤之以鼻。“Bucky和我不需要保姆。”  
  
“太好了，真的，我百分百同意。不管发生什么就明显不是我的错了。JARVIS帮我备份一个这个的录音，这样当Hill开始因Barnes在推特上陷入疯狂开始朝我吼时我就可以给她听了。恭喜你们把恋情公开，顺带一提，你们俩很明显都要融进对方了，不敢相信还有人会没发现，“然后Tony直直的走向门，被他自己短暂的真诚感到吃惊。  
  
“谢谢，你的支持对我意味着很多，“Steve在他身后大喊，因为那完全正确，也因为那会让Tony蜷起来假装没听到。他大概很多时候都不知道怎么说话，但Steve在Tony出生前就知道怎么像他一样到处刺人了。  
  
“无论如何，Rogers，把那保存在你裤子里！“Tony回喊。  
  
”你是个好朋友！“  
  
”啊啦啦啦啦啦。“Tony冲向电梯。  
  
Steve在他身后微笑，喝掉了剩余的咖啡。  
  
  
  
  
Bucky总擅长于连接，融合，侦查不熟悉的社交环境，搞清楚规则是什么。战前，是Bucky找到障碍物让他和Steve能在装上手牵手不被发现。在他的恢复期间，他用着社交媒体就好像鱼进了水。  
  
当Steve基本上忽略Tony帮他成立的账户时，Bucky和Tony很快就开始关于什么只有他们俩知道的基于一些令人迷惑的常常变化的“互联网之王”的竞争。Steve完完全全的没跟上到底发生了什么，他只知道有关Instagram粉丝数的疯狂竞争，那还是因为Bucky输了，然后他自拍了运动照（总是出汗，有/无衬衫）直到他再次领先。  
  
Steve深深的赞赏Bucky的Instagram习惯。  
  
有时 Steve想他拥抱社交媒是Bucky正在进行的“去你妈的，九头蛇”活动的一部分。冬日战士以前无名无声无脸，是九头蛇恐吓敌人的鬼故事。而Bucky Barnes是在推特上实名认证，有着超两百万粉的人，他用那个来转昏倒山羊的藤蔓的推。去你妈的，九头蛇。  
  
抑或是Bucky就是喜欢上半身裸着。在他们长大时Bucky为Steve当过够多的模特了。Steve青少年时期的素描半数都是Bucky只装着宽松裤子的，斜靠在厨房角落或在消防通道上荡着光脚。Bucky有一次毫无羞耻感，因为他的推特回馈，他看起来很高兴的宣布着什么。  
  
Steve扫过Bucky从昨天起的推，发现有对人们讨论他们恋情宣布的稳定回复。很多评论是祝贺或完完全全的狂喜，Bucky用一连串表情回复这些，Steve猜那代表着积极意义，但另一些评论更加重要。有很大一堆怀疑者拒绝完全相信那是真的。这些人得到了Bucky带有颜色的回答。  
  
  
               **Todd** @skreehugger  
              .@CNN 这绝对是假的。尝试人性化 #MassMurderer #WinterSoldier？? 才不买账.    
  
              ＊＃杀人凶手＃冬日士兵  
  
  
  
                **the notorious JBB** ＊ @BuckyBarnes  
  
               .@skreehugger @CNN 100% 真实, 我们在你出生前就做过平板深入体位  
  
              ＊臭名昭著的J(ames) B(uchman) B(arnes)  
  
  
                **MRAdam** @get_my_roxxoff  
               @CNN 是呀, 这只是个政治正确的公关嚎头. 美国队长不可能是个基  
  
  
  
              t **he notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
              .@get_my_roxxoff @CNN 我花我醒着的一半时间来用身体撞击美国队长，就像飓风撞着门。  
  
  
  
Bucky的第一轮回复涌过推特，像是一个人被丢进了满是鲨鱼的海域。键盘侠们争先恐后的出现，把他们的怀疑直直的扔给Bucky。Bucky回以更短的，但非常露骨的，回复。  
  
  
               **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
              .@rosstafarian 我把他当小马一样骑  
  
  
               **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
              .@mag_neato 他钉得我不能动弹  
  
  
               **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
              .@fAIMandfortune 我爬他像棵树  
  
    
               **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
              .@lowkeylackey 他把我当棒棒糖舔  
  
  
               **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
              .@thehumanstane 我搞他就像开瓶儿那般容易的爽  
  
  
回复一条接着一条。所有的都有着几百条转推。  
  
Steve把头埋在前臂试图让他脸上的红晕退去。那不管用——那从不管用，操蛋——但那样至少藏住脸了。  
  
Bucky没告诉他和Steve早商量好要泄露外的任何事。他的话抓人眼球，但实际上并没有多少细节。除了承认他们在做爱外没有任何出界。  
  
_带有颜色的_ 说是Bucky对那些喊他和Steve是骗子的人滚的方式，Steve没法反对。Bucky只是加入了一个有没有他在都必会发生的谈话。  
  
有关他们性生活的谈话。发生在公众面前。在因特网上。  
  
_总统_ 能看见这些推。  
  
Steve呻吟，戴上了他运动衫的帽子。  
  
  
  
“你很忙。”  
  
Bucky从他的毯子窝里抬头，对 Steve缓缓笑了下。他伸手不耐烦的转动着他的手指，直到Steve给他他手上的那大杯咖啡。“你终于看你的推特啦？“  
  
”Tony给了我个警告。“Steve靠着他坐下来，背靠床头板，脚折着，这样他的膝盖就顶着Bucky 的大腿了。那是个很棒的一夜，他们俩都没做噩梦，Bucky处于他最轻松的状态。Steve爱那些Bucky在身旁温暖安全的懒散早晨，当他需要一些力量来把他从长任务里拉出来的时候，他回忆他们在一起的时光。  
  
“Tony是个告密者，”Bucky 说。他把脸在 Steve身上的舒适处埋的更深，在手机上快速着打着字。  
  
Steve的手机震动。他打开发现一条新推特提示。  
  
             **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
            .@Armin_in_armani 我得说我们也操过丑的, 但该死的每一寸@SteveRogers都是华丽的  
  
  
Steve摇头。“天哪，这就像1944重来过，不是和咆哮队聊这些狗屎，你告诉着整个国家。“  
  
“甜心，如果你在操美国队长，你也会吹嘘的。“  
  
Steve往他脸上扔了个枕头。  
  
”什么？这是真的。“Bucky拿起他的手机，瞬间后Steve听见”咔嚓“一声。  
  
”你刚刚给我拍了照？“  
  
”是啊。我能发给Sam么？他问你读我推的时候脸有多红，我没法公正的形容。“  
  
Steve又往他头上扔了个枕头，在Bucky试图拿着的时候抢回来，又扔了一次。  
  
“所以行不行？”Bucky 问，不为所动。  
  
“好，你发。”  
  
几秒后他的手机响了，有一条来自Sam的新短信。  
  
_哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈_  
_你看起来像番茄_  
_美红队长＊_  
＊Captain A-marinara（marinara是一种含番茄的沙拉）  
  
Steve回以一个他对着照相机竖中指的照片。  
  
_你知道如果那真的烦到了你，你可以让他停的_  
  
_我当然可以，但然后他会 赢_  
  
_你们俩是字面意义上的小孩_  
  
这次，Steve回了个吐舌头的照片。  
  
他的手机又有一条推特提醒的震动，Steve带着不安点开，看向开头几行  
  
  
          **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
  
         .@crossb0ners69 我在1938到1941的每一个周五晚上都把他压进床垫里操  
  
  
          **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
         .@crossb0ners69 jk（just kidding）开玩笑啦  
  
  
          **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
         .@crossb0ners69 我们不能冒着邻居听见吱呀吱呀的床垫声的风险，所以我们在地板上做  
  
  
          **Rumlow sweet chariot** @crossb0ners69＊  
         @BuckyBarnes 你嘴里说的可能会反伤你自己  
  
           *注意看名字和ID号  
  
  
          **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
         .@crossb0ners69 亲爱的，你毫无头绪. 只有 @SteveRogers 知道我的嘴真正擅长什么  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Steve呻吟。“ _Bucky_ 。”  
  
“嗯？亲亲？”Bucky装无辜的说。“你要我解释？”  
  
“那就是你口中的‘柔和的话’？你得加把力”  
  
Bucky轻轻的翻身跪在Steve身后，以一种Steve永远不可能做到的优雅把厚被子踢走。他把他的两只手，一只冷一只热，搭在Steve的肩膀上，拇指准确无误的按上穴位。Steve发出了一声令人尴尬的呻吟，把头埋向前。“现在我为什么在像你这样已经确定好的人身上浪费我最好的段子呢？“  
  
”你个混蛋，“Steve幸福的呢喃。Bucky在解他肩胛骨下的的一个结，那感觉太奇妙了。“你今晚得睡沙发。”  
  
“嗯。“Bucky俯身向前，直到他的嘴唇刷过史蒂夫的后颈。“没打算睡什么觉。”  
  
“是么？”Steve转过头侧身让Bucky亲吻他的嘴唇。那角度很难受，但Steve不在意。  
  
“有其他想法。”Bucky像蛇一样扭着跨坐在Steve大腿上，他的手放在Steve胸口，把柔软的衬衫褪下。  
  
“是么？告诉我？“  
  
Bucky不为所动。“你觉得我得说得更好？“  
  
”嗯，像你说的。“Steve耸肩。”如果某人确信——“  
  
Bucky猛的把Steve重推下去，在枕头上弹起来一次，对着天花板笑着。“别激我，Rogers."  
  
"你赢了，中士。“Steve把手伸向衬衫下摆，但Bucky不赞同的咆哮一声，把Steve的双手压在他的头两侧，指尖相扣。Steve让自己在Bucky温暖的重压下柔顺无骨。通常情况被限制住会让他的战斗本能高度警惕，但这是 _Bucky_ 。信任他是世界上最简单的事。  
  
“你和你天杀的老人格子衫。“Bucky俯身下压，含住Steve衣领的边缘。他的牙齿刮擦着Steve喉咙边缘的敏感皮肤，Steve倒抽一口气。  
  
“你——“Steve扭头，想看看Bucky到底在做什么，但只能看见柔顺的深发。“刚才你用嘴揭开我的衬衫？”  
  
Bucky靠在他胸旁嗡嗡的肯定，让Steve的皮肤震动。Bucky下巴的胡子茬抵着粗糙的面料，他又往下滑了一尺。  
  
“你从哪学来的？：Steve气喘吁吁的说。  
  
Bucky吐出解开的又一个扣子，抬头傻笑。Steve知道自己看起来是什么样的，红通通的蠕动着，胸部半裸。Bucky总喜欢让Steve失去镇静。“YouTube上“  
  
Bucky很容易觉得无聊。在他刚回来那时候，他几乎不说话，从不离开大厦，他花大量时间看武术比赛，求生培训视频，语言教程——任何未来有可能与任务相关的东西。随着时间的推移，他的重点慢慢转移到烹饪和木工上——那些需要动手的，但无关生死的东西。而最近，Bucky学着怎样故意轻薄别人，比如说玩“抛接球”（去你的，九头蛇）。  
  
如果 Bucky想用自己强化的灵巧度和近永存的记忆力去探索更先进的东西，脱衣。Steve见鬼的绝不会抱怨，就其实他挺享受成果的时候。  
  
Bucky舔过他的腹肌到下一个扣子，他的头发沙沙的蹭过Steve的胃，Steve吞回呻吟。“YouTube上有教程教你怎么用嘴解开衬衫？“  
  
”YouTube上有任何事的教程。“  
  
Steve没法忍住从胸口深处冒上来的笑。想起Bucky在看时做的有关性的小笔记的荒谬感，有Bucky在身旁陪伴的纯粹的喜悦感，以及对自己如此幸运的沉醉其中哈哈大笑的敬畏心。  
  
“别再我勾引你的时候大笑，Rogers，你会伤害我纤细的感情的。“Bucky喃喃，而因此Steve又开始大笑。那给他赚了个左髋骨的恼火一咬，感觉直达他的老二，它可没保持平静，但那有点分心。  
  
最后一个衬衫扣被解开后，Bucky松开Steve的手，抓向Steve的屁股，拇指在腰带揉搓着。他在Steve的肚脐的柔软皮肤下印下轻轻的一吻。“赌一美元我能用牙拉开你的裤拉链。“  
  
Steve的臀不受控制的向上一拱。“天佑互联网。”  
  
  
  
Steve本打算置身事外的。他真的打算。Bucky处理的很好，而且他似乎很享受。Steve本打算继续假装他的私生活还是私密的，留Bucky自己玩去。  
  
但现在Bucky知道Steve知道推特上这回事了，于是就在回复里不停的@Steve。Steve本应知道会这样的；他曾把Bucky拖进过太多酒馆战和后巷战，他不可能不回报。这次特殊的斗殴是数字化的，但Steve仍有同样的插进麻烦的冲动，而且Bucky知道该怎么挑衅他。事后看来，唯一值得惊讶的是这居然花了Steve整整一天的时间才终于进入战局。  
  
fonduing（芝士火锅）是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
  
Steve整个晚餐都无视手机的闪烁，甚至当Bucky一手打字一手把披萨往嘴里送时也没管，但一旦他吃完去洗碗，Bucky躺回卧室休息时（Bucky的每个存在都极其讨厌洗碗）Steve被好奇心压倒了。  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        .@rad_skull 我花整晚 fonduing @SteveRogers 在全欧洲  
  
  
        **Kevin** @rad_skull  
        @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers  fonduing是个什么鬼？  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        .@rad_skull @SteveRogers urbandictionary.com/def...  
  
  
Steve点击链接，阅读定义，然后把头撞向柜子发出砰地一声。  
  
                Fonduing  
                做爱，尤其是和一些知道你美色诱人的，但你自身不知上天给你这恩赐的混混做爱。  
  
                _“在二战时期，Bucky与Steve在法国的一个被炸了一半的谷仓里fondued。”_  
  
“你还好，Stevie？”Bucky欢乐的喊着。  
  
“嗯还好，谢谢，”Steve喊回去后。静默的几秒，他再次抬起头去拿起他的手机。  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        好了伙计们，呵呵坦白说，谁告诉barnes Urban Dictionary 的? @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @Stark @SteveRogers darcy  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        .@DarcyLou 天杀的, Darcy @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers  
  
  
        **DARCE ATTACK** @DarcyLou  
        @Stark @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers ;P  
  
  
  
嗯好，如果tony也可以加入这个谈话，那 Steve为什么不行？Steve直接向 Bucky发了一个新推  
  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 你现在真的在字典里加新词了？什么？你的词用完了？  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        .@SteveRogers你觉得你能做得更好? #bringit（来试试）  
  
  
Steve用手捂住脸。整个世界都能看到这些。  
  
但现在 Bucky在 _挑衅_ 他。  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 你自找的，小子。就像你昨天自找的让我把你像一个松木板那样钉在地上一样。  
  
  
Steve的脸很烫，但他还是发了那条推。几秒后他得提醒他自己别屏住呼吸。  
  
他的提示信息已经过载了，但由于他的提醒在Bucky第一次帮他打标签的时候就窜上了99+，Steve对此早已漠然了。Steve只把眼紧盯着Bucky的回复。  
  
不出所料，tony先回复。（Bucky以前抱怨说Javis的口述速度在他们的因特网之王之战里给了tony完全不公平的优势；tony回嘴说他欢迎Bucky自己建一个人工智能来与他抗衡。Steve很快就捂着耳朵离开了那个房间。）  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        .@SteveRogers @BuckyBarnes 你知道推特不是用来发“性息”的是吧？尽管我会把那加在“21世纪欢迎你”小册子里  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @Stark @SteveRogers 是啊但Steve没snapchat  
  
  
20秒后，Steve手机上弹出一条提示信息说snapchat已经安装完毕。他无视它，回到推特上  
  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 看，Stevie，我们成潮流了 #BuckRogers  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 我会Rogers ＊你的 Buck 任何一天, 伙计. #BuckRogers  
＊Rogers ：既是Steve的姓，又有“性交”的意思  
  
Steve听见Bucky在卧室里哼鼻。一秒后，他有一条新回复。  
  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 你想 rogers 我的 hammerstein＊? #thisisnotthehammerstein #thehammersteinismypenis＊  
＊两个音乐人，他们开启了音乐届的“黄金时代” 这里Bucky只是用hammerstein来反击Steve把自己的性当单词说  
＊此hammerstein非彼hammerstein，我指我的老二  
  
  
Steve得读完然后谷歌“sing-along blog“才能搞清楚那见鬼的热词到底啥意思。  
  
”用现代的流行梗是在作弊！“Steve咆哮。  
  
”操你的，Rogers，你只是嫉妒我在单单一个推里就加进了那么多的音乐梗。“  
  
”我确信Rodgers 和 Hammerstein看见你升级他们的遗产来适应新世纪会很骄傲的。“  
  
”我是在为新生一代保持音乐剧的活力，Steve。我在这是艺术的推动者。‘  
  
“是啊，是啊，还得给你个奖章呢。”  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 你的 hammerstein 绝对是我最喜爱的东西之一。  
  
  
那为他赢来了卧室里的一阵大笑。“音乐之声？真的？你操蛋的说我升级遗产？”  
  
“嘿，你已经把英语里的该死的每一个小黄话都用尽了。”Steve靠回椅背翘起凳子，把脚架在柜子上，他把晨报垫在底下这样就不会脏。他全身冲刷过一阵放松，把他在公共场合的小心谨慎都丢在脑后，取代以熟悉的，舒服的他们俩打趣儿的感觉。大概那就是 Bucky计划做的。“我正忙着与咖啡渣作斗争呢。“  
  
”可怜的孩子，“Bucky 嘲讽般的回答。  
  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 别把你自己榨干了，孩子  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 我可以做这个（和你）一整天。  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 你昨晚已经把我放绳子里了 ;)  
  
  
        **canon stan** @Stucky_on_you  
        **刚刚冬日士兵是不是开了个有关捆绑的玩笑哦操他的神啊我不能**  
                **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
                @SteveRogers 你昨晚已经把我放绳子里了 ;)  
  
        **Buckluck** @Barnest0rmer  
        @Stucky_on_you @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers 那挑眼  
  
        我选择死亡  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 如果我退场了，那只是因为我要花整晚得到Bucky。（it’s only because I was up all night to get Bucky.）  
  
  
  
“现在谁在玩流行梗？”  
  
“你先开始的！”  
  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        .@SteveRogers 谁告诉美国队长 Daft Punk＊ 的???  
＊他们有一首歌叫get lucky：其中一句是 it’s only because I was up all night to get lucky  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @Stark Darcy.  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        @DarcyLou @SteveRogers 又一件我们可以赖在Darcy身上的事 #blameDarcy2016  
  
  
        **DARCE ATTACK** @DarcyLou  
        .@Stark @SteveRogers 嗯呃嗯 **是的请** ，请自由把这整个对话的原因都赖在我身上  
  
  
        **DARCE ATTACK** @DarcyLou  
        .@Stark @SteveRogers 我在我的 **余生** 都能喝到免费的酒#blameDarcy2016  
  
  
        **Morch Madness** @moritathemerrier  
        .@Darcy @Stark @SteveRogers #NationalHero #blameDarcy2016  
  
  
        **Sloppy Joe** @StrikeTeam420  
        .@SteveRogers @BuckyBarnes 我还本期待美国队长能更好的呢。猜那童子军形象只是公关#NationalHero? #NotMyHero  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        .@StrikeTeam420 @SteveRogers 呐啊那是真的，Rogers可是个立正的好兵  
  
        在他的裤子里  
  
  
        **Buckluck** @Barnest0rmer  
        @Stucky_on_you **我的小心脏** #BuckRogers  
                **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes呐啊那是真的，Rogers可是个立正的好兵  
  
                在他的裤子里@StrikeTeam420 @SteveRogers  
  
        **canon stan** @Stucky_on_you  
        @Barnest0rmer @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers **我的宝贝** #BuckRogers  
  
  
  
Steve嗤之以鼻。“保卫我的荣誉？我被感动了。“  
  
”为我最好的家伙做任何事。“  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 谢谢照看我的后背  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 我倒希望你躺平后背  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 我们妥协背靠背战胜这个野兽好吧  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 发现你居然从圣经里的场景引词  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 宝贝，你是我的原罪  
  
  
Steve在听到卧室里爆发的梗住的笑时微笑  
  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 你个小混蛋，那时我要说的，没法相信你在说着我40年代说的话  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes 我从最好的那人身上学 :)  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers punk  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @BuckyBarnes Jerk.  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        @SteveRogers 我要撸你（jerk）  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        @BuckyBarnes @SteveRogers 耶稣啊刹车  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        .@MariaHill 向上帝发誓我试过了，你能教他们用snapchat但没法让他们停止发#sexting （性息）在公众场合@SteveRogers  
  
  
”嘿。“Steve走进卧室，向他的手机皱眉。”我的推特变成了一条鲸鱼？“  
  
”那是失败鲸。“Bucky大字躺平在床上，两手伸过头顶，金属手在冷冷的夜光里散着蓝光。”当服务器崩溃的时候他们就会出现。看起来他们的系统挺有压力的。“  
  
Steve的眼睛睁大瞪圆。”buck——我们弄瘫了推特？“  
  
”看起来是那样。“Bucky 看起来十分满意。  
  
”Bucky！“Steve觉得紧张不安，好像门口会冲出一个人把他揪着耳朵拎出去。很明显他的肌肉在80年后，还记着他和 Bucky闯祸的后果。”我没——你知道这会发生么？“  
  
Bucky耸肩。“只是有可能。‘  
  
”我们弄瘫了推特。“Steve垂头丧气的坐在床边缘，把Bucky滚了滚腾出位子。Bucky 把一只手贴在Steve的后背上。”我们用我们的性推文弄瘫了推特。“  
  
”是啊。“  
  
”那——“  
  
”太令人高兴了？“  
  
”我觉得很窘迫。“  
  
Bucky耸肩。”可以两者都有。‘  
  
“我觉得我得道歉。’  
  
”为了什么？我们只是在聊天。他们要上来瞅一瞅不是我们的错。‘  
  
“我要不要给他们给一封信？我会给他们写一封信。”  
  
“你真是个蠢蛋（meatball）”  
  
Steve拂过Bucky的耳朵。“我和你的肉操在一起（ball your meat.＊）。”  
＊ball：有交媾的意思  
  
Bucky呻吟，把他的头撞像Steve的肋骨。“我造出了一个怪物。”  
  
“你先开始的。”他把一只手划进Bucky 的头发，温柔的抚摸。‘所以。我们弄瘫了推特。现在我们干啥？“  
  
放在Steve背上的手向下滑，玩弄着衬衫下摆。”我有几个点子。“  
  
”是么？“Steve装无辜的问。他的手指伸到Bucky 的衣领下去抚摸它后颈的柔软头发。他等着Bucky因这触摸弓身，然后就把手抽走，突然起身。”你知道，我觉得 Mets＊在比赛，我们能去看看——“  
＊橄榄球队  
  
Bucky把他拉着扯回了床上。  
  
  
**三条推特的总结**  
  
  
  
        **Steve Rogers** @SteveRogers  
        @Twitter 请接受我作为我给你们造成的损失的道歉而画的“美国队长失败鲸”图 pic.twitter.com/...  
  
  
        **You know who I am** @Stark  
        .@BuckyBarnes 好，这轮你赢了，barnes。三局两胜——下一站Tumblr见 #ReadytoRumblr                         #KingoftheInternet  
  
  
        **the notorious JBB** @BuckyBarnes  
        胜利属于 #BuckRogers pic.twitter.com/…  
  
  
那幅自拍很“抑制”，以 Bucky的标准看来。只是两个头枕在一个枕头上，被子盖住了脖子以下。Steve的眼睛闭着，但他的嘴角扬起一个微笑，Bucky正夸张的亲吻Steve的脸颊，嘴巴嘟起像个卡通人物。  
  
你事后才能想起他金属手竖起的那根中指。  
  
自那后，推特上质疑他们关系的声音就渐渐消退了。  
  
  
THE END


End file.
